The MBS is a point-to-multipoint transmission scheme for concurrent transport of data packets from a source to a plurality of destinations. A broadcast service is a service where data packets are transmitted to all users, and a multicast service is a service where data packets are transmitted to users belonging to a specific group.
For supporting the MBS, a downlink resource i.e., a downlink frame, is divided into a unicast zone and a multicast zone for the MBS.
Sub-bands are divided into sub-band logical resource units (SLRUs) within one subframe, and each MBS zone and the unicast zone are allocated by the SLRUs.
In this case, since the terminal should appropriately receive a corresponding service, it is required that a base station transmits information regarding how the zones are distinguished, information on a time when the zones are distinguished, and information regarding the change of the zones to a terminal.